A Light At The End Of The Tunnel
by ISolemlySwearThatI'mUpToNoGood
Summary: A year after the Cullens leave Bella realizes she still isn't coping and decides to leave Forks. She ends up in Texas where she meets a strange vampire who wants to help her, but can she really trust him? PeterXBella story with Edward and Alice bashing in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1 - Realization

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER, I AM MAKING NO MONEY OUT OF THIS STORY AND AM ONLY WRITING IT FOR THE ENJOYMENT OF MYSELF AND IT'S READERS. ALL CREDIT FOR THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND STORY GOES TO STEPHENIE MEYER.  
**

The beeping of my alarm roused me from my fitful sleep, like every other night for the past year I hadn't slept well. I'd gone to bed little after 11pm, as late as I could manage before Charlie had told me I needed to get some sleep.

I'd fallen asleep quickly out of exhaustion, but it wasn't even an hour before the dreams began to plague me and Charlie had to come in and wake me up because I had started screaming.

After that I had watched each hour pass on the clock, refusing to give into the sleep that was trying to consume my body. I had managed until 6am before my eyes had refused to stay open any longer.

I looked toward the window and noticed the sun blaring through the curtains, fumbling blindly I picked my phone up off my bedside table and looked at the time, almost 10, Charlie would have gone fishing by now, making the most of the sunny Saturday morning.

Charlie had insisted that I get a phone after I was found lost and broken in the woods, so he could get hold of me when he needed to, and that's how I came to be in possession of the iPhone that I was currently holding.

Four hours sleep, that was bad even for me. Today was going to be a long day.

I sighed, resigning myself to the fact that I had to get up now, although all I really wanted to do was stay in bed.

I had graduated just under a month ago with top grades, I may have been acting like a zombie but I still worked hard, and I found that homework and revising for my finals was a welcome distraction.

Since then I had been working constantly at Newton's Olympic Outfitters, I took over time whenever I could and refused holidays. It kept me busy and distracted, it was perfect. When I got home from work I cooked for Charlie, and then read or watched baseball with him until he would force me to go to bed.

Yesterday had been a difficult day for me and I'd found it impossible to distract myself even slightly. It had marked the passing of a year since that fateful day. The day _he_ had told me _he_ was leaving, that _he_ didn't want me anymore, the day _he _took my family away from me, the family that I missed so dearly it felt as if I was missing a limb.

I missed Esme's motherly love and Carlisle's patience with my clumsiness that often resulted in him having to patch me up. The way they looked after me the way parents should, the way my own biological parents failed to do so. Don't get me wrong, I love them dearly, but having to look after them both as I had grown up had taken its toll on me, causing me to grow up too fast.

Alice's chirping voice talking about the latest fashion trends, the bear hugs from my big lug of a brother Emmet. Hell, I even missed Rosalie, who had made her dislike of me clear from the beginning. Even Jasper who I had never had the chance to get to know him, who had tried to kill me on the night of my birthday. Not that I blamed him, it had been an accident.

I didn't blame any of them, I couldn't. For a start they had done nothing wrong, Moreover I just loved them too much, even after all of this time, to stay mad at them. However, _he _was a different story, _him _I did blame.

Whenever I thought of _him_ or _his _name was mentioned, which wasn't often, all I felt was uncontainable rage. He'd taken my family away from me for no good reason with some bullshit excuse that it was better for me.

I snorted an unladylike snort at this thought, _ha, _better for me? Yeah cause spending a year in a state of pity and self-wallowing was so much better for me than having a family around me who, for the most part, loved me dearly.

Yesterday I had driven to their house, I don't know what I had hoped to achieve, closure maybe. It hadn't worked.

I was shaking like a leaf by the time I had pulled into their drive in my baby blue Volkswagen beetle that my dad had helped me find after my ancient Chevy truck died on me a few months back.

As I trundled up the drive I noticed that the foliage surrounding the house, that had once been tidily kept, was overgrown. It was at this point I began to cry, by the time I reached the house I was sobbing.

It looked so empty. I don't know what I was expecting but it wasn't this. The place just cried abandonment.

It had been two hours before the tears finally stopped rolling down my face at which point numbness took over. I had rushed to the local supermarket to do some shopping and then home to cook for Charlie.

I had tried to pick out a complex and lengthy meal to make but realized quickly that it wouldn't work and settled for a simple Spaghetti Bologna.

For the rest of the night I had sat with Charlie, but found myself unable to make conversation or focus on the baseball game. I couldn't get the image of the desolate looking white building out of my head.

It was that image that had taunted me in my sleep and caused me to scream and cry before Charlie had come in and woke me up.

A thought occurred to me as I replayed yesterday's events over in my mind. I wasn't coping. Over the last year I had seen several doctors, two counselors and a psychiatrist, and I still wasn't coping.

The realization hit me sudden and fast. It wasn't me that was hindering any progression in my mental state and depression, it was Forks. Everywhere I went, every corner I turned, something would remind me, would trigger a cascade of memories about them. As long as I stayed in Forks I wasn't going to get better.

I would continue to lose more and more sleep, get thinner and thinner, and cause Charlie more stress than he could deal with.

In that moment I made my decision. I had to leave, and I had to leave today.

**Author Note: I changed this chapter a lot more than originally planned as I was seriously unhappy with it and the way the story progressed from here. I do now however feel a lot happier with it and hope you enjoy it. Please take the time to Read&Review as it would make my day! **


	2. Chapter 2 - Vampires In Walmart

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER, I AM MAKING NO MONEY OUT OF THIS STORY AND AM ONLY WRITING IT FOR THE ENJOYMENT OF MYSELF AND IT'S READERS. ALL CREDIT FOR THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND STORY GOES TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

After making my decision I had run upstairs turning the shower on and stepping under it. I had then gotten dressed and started to pack. I stuffed the first clothes I had reached into my duffel bag, along with my toiletries and a few other necessities, including the small amount of money I had saved from working at Newton's Olympic Outfitters, it wasn't much but it would do until I could find a job. I had never been more grateful that I felt the need to work constantly since I left.

I made my way down to the kitchen and once there I had grabbed a pad of paper and a pen, quickly writing a note addressed to Charlie saying goodbye, that I'd be in touch and that I'd explain everything later, but that I had to leave. I then dumped the letter on the table where Charlie would find it.

Grabbing my duffel bag I flew out of the door and into my car.

So that was how I found myself where I was now, driving out of Forks, Washington, ready to start a new life. I had no idea where I was going, and I didn't have a map. I planned to just drive until I found a place I deemed far enough away from my old life, check into a motel, find a job, and eventually a place to live.

I realized I was going to have to speak to Charlie soon, he would be worried sick about me and I owed him a proper explanation, after everything that he'd done for me. Charlie would understand, as a long as I was safe he'd be happy that I was getting away, starting afresh. He'd support me in any decision I made if it involved moving on from _him._

I flicked the radio on to fill the silence that surrounded me as I drove, and couldn't help but laugh as Tracy Chapman's 'Fast Car' came on, ironic huh? The more I listened to the song the more I realized that I was doing the right thing, and I began to sing along contentedly.

I had to stop several times to eat, use the toilet, and fill up my car, but apart from that I didn't stop driving for just over ten hours, at which point I finally realized that I was tired and should sleep. Checking the dashboard I saw it was 9pm. I pulled over into a lay-by, checked to see make sure everything was locked, reached behind me to grab the sleeping bag and pillow I had thought to bring with me and settled down for the night.

I woke up a few hours later feeling stiff but fairly well-rested for the first time in a year. After I had gotten out of the car, stretched my aching muscles and eaten a sandwich I had bought at the last service station, I started driving again, still not sure where I was headed and when I would stop.

I stopped at several service stations throughout the early morning hours and into the afternoon when I needed to pee or eat, and it was little after four in the afternoon when I spotted a motel in a city called Brady, which I had noticed from passing road signs was in Texas. I decided that this place was as good as any and pulled into the small parking lot next to the motel.

I checked into a room and took my stuff up looking around critically, it wasn't the best place I could have picked to stay but it would do. I wasn't all that tired surprisingly, probably from the exhilaration I was currently feeling at the fact that I had gotten away. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, answering a text from my dad, telling him that I'd found a place to stay and was safe.

After that I had a shower as I was feeling dirty and sweaty from the long ride.

20 minutes later I was freshly showered, my damp hair curling around my shoulders and dressed in afresh set of clothes and underwear. I decided that I needed to go to Walmart to get some bits to tide me over my stay at the motel until I could find a job.

Pulling into the parking lot I hopped out of my car and grabbed a cart, however the moment I stepped through the door I stopped where I was, frozen in place by what I saw.

Apparently I wasn't going to be that lucky. In front of me stood a man 6'3" tall, he had a lean body, and long rugged silvery blond hair; he was wearing scruffy jeans that hung low on his hips and a cowboy shirt. It wasn't this that caught my attention though.

He had pale skin, too pale, almost white, and black circles under his eyes that made it look as if he was recovering from a broken nose. His eyes were dark, almost black, but I could detect a hint of crimson in them.

Although I had noticed all of the qualities in his appearance that suggested he was a vampire, I had forgotten one vital thing about vampires, their ability to hear much better than humans. So I was rather surprised when he had turned quickly towards me, his eyes narrowed, focusing in on me, after I had muttered the six words that would change my life.

'Fucking vampires shop at Walmart now.'

**Author Note: Not a huge difference in this chapter but again I'm a lot happier with it. Please Read&Review :)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Blood Red Lipstick

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER, I AM MAKING NO MONEY OUT OF THIS STORY AND AM ONLY WRITING IT FOR THE ENJOYMENT OF MYSELF AND IT'S READERS. ALL CREDIT FOR THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND STORY GOES TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

Our intense staring match was broken by a trolley nudging me in the back by and elderly women who politely asked me to move. I suddenly realised that I was still stood in the doorway to Walmart, effectively blocking people from getting in.

I scrambled to get out of the way and apologised profusely to the woman. Waving off my apology she started to go about her shopping, leaving me no other option but to look back up at the vampire stood a few feet from me. Hm, that's weird, I thought to myself as I realised he was no longer stood where he had been previously, I wasn't fooled though. Oh well. May as well get on and do my shopping.

20 minutes later I was walking out of Walmart with three plastic bags holding the stuff I'd bought, no sooner had I stepped out of the door, than the blond vampire fell into step with me, taking my bags from me in the process.

So he waited for me, I wasn't all that surprised, stupid vampires. I looked up at him, trying to gauge why he waited and if he was planning to eat me, but he was looking straight ahead giving nothing away. Maybe he was trying to lull me into a false sense of security.

We reached my car all too quickly, and as I was unlocking my trunk he muttered in a deep rumbling voice "You're strange," looking me up and down critically in the process.

"Umm, thanks?" I wasn't really sure what to make of his statement.

"Aren't you scared?"

"No, should I be?" He raised his eyebrows disbelievingly at my answer, "You guys aren't actually as scary as you think you know."

The expression on his face turned from disbelief to downright shock as I said this. He was about to reply as I reached across in front of him to lift the trunk so he could put the shopping in, not that it was causing him any discomfort, when he gasped, dropping my shopping and grabbing gently on to my wrist. I tensed; I didn't know what he had seen.

"How have you got this? You should be dead or like me, but I can hear your heartbeat."

My shoulders relaxed visibly and my hope that he hadn't noticed was in vain as he looked up and raised a questioning eyebrow at me. I decided to ignore it.

"The venom was sucked out."

"The venom was sucked out?" He repeated my answer as a question, scepticism colouring his voice.

"Yeah, why is that so hard to believe?"

"You should be dead!"

"Well you're a ray of sunshine and optimism today aren't you," I replied dryly. As I said this I walked around to the driver's side, unlocking my door. Just as I was putting the key in the ignition he pulled open the passenger door and hopped in, doing his seatbelt up in the process.

"A vampire wearing a seat belt, I've seen it all now." I didn't bother questioning why he got into the car or telling him to get out, he'd be able to follow me back to the motel anyway.

As I was pulling out of the parking lot I blurted out "Are you going to eat me?"

He looked shocked at my question, but then snorted and smiling he replied "Naw, Darlin', I ain't gonna eat ya," his Texan twang coming out in full force, I hadn't noticed that before. I didn't really believe him but I decided not to press the matter.

"So, the bite mark?" He pressed, I sighed, couldn't he just drop it.

"As I said the venom was removed before it could spread. End of story." By this point my hands were pressed tightly around the steering wheel, this conversation was starting to bring up memories that I really didn't want to think about.

Deciding to change the subject, I asked him with genuine curiosity, "So what were you doing in Walmart?"

"Dunno Darlin'," he said with a shrug.

"You don't know what you were doing in Walmart? Are you pissed or something?" Can vampires even get pissed? I thought to myself.

"Naw, sometimes I just get these feelins', that I have to be places or do stuff. They've never let me down before."

"Is that your gift?"

"You know an awful lot about vampires don't ya Darlin'? I suppose you could say so, I think of it more as a sixth sense, and it was tellin' me to be at Walmart today and then to get into ya car."

The rest of the car journey to the motel passed in awkward silence, once I pulled into the parking lot of the motel the strange vampire was out of the car getting my shopping out of the trunk.

As I showed him up to my room I could feel that he was starting to get tense, and once we reached my room I could tell why, the door was hanging off of its hinges in a way that no human could have made it.

He pulled me behind him and then turned to me, giving a hand gesture to indicate that he wanted me to stay where I was. I may not have known him but I there was no way I was going to do otherwise, I knew he'd be able to smell who was in the room and do a better job than me of defending himself if they were still in there.

A few seconds later he was out of the door, holding all my stuff and a piece of paper in his hand. Without giving me chance to ask he said quickly "That was a vampire in there, you're comin' to stay with me." I didn't even have time to question what was going on or why he'd care enough about me to take me to stay with him, because he was pulling me down the stairs and back towards my car.

Once there he pulled open the passenger side door pushing me gently towards the seat, he then walked round to the driver's side, depositing my stuff in the trunk as he went, and climbed in, silently asking for the key by holding his hand out towards me.

I had no idea where we were going or why, but the nameless vampire who was currently driving my car seemed tense and was beginning to look scary, so I decided not to ask. Instead I settled in my seat, in the process I noticed the piece of paper he had brought out of my room laying face down on the dashboard.

Curiously I picked it up, not remembering leaving it in my motel room, but what I saw not only caused me to realize why the blond vampire had got me out of there, but also made the blood drain from my face and my body slump in my seat unconscious. It was a note, written in blood red lipstick, reading, 'I'll see you soon Bella, I can't wait. ~V

**Author Note: Please take the time to Read&Review, hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Vampires Can Have Beds

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER, I AM MAKING NO MONEY OUT OF THIS STORY AND AM ONLY WRITING IT FOR THE ENJOYMENT OF MYSELF AND IT'S READERS. ALL CREDIT FOR THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND STORY GOES TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

As I woke I realized groggily that I was on a bed, a very comfortable bed with silk sheets. What was I doing here? As I asked myself this question the events of that day came flooding back to me.

I sat bolt upright in the bed feeling panicked, only to be gently pushed back down again.

"Not so fast, you'll give yourself a head rush Darlin'"

"Where am I?" I looked at the blond vampire, wondering where he had taken me in such a hurry.

"We're in Houston, I brought you to ma place," he drawled in his Texan accent.

I did the maths in my head, wow, I was out almost five hours, I must have been more tired than I thought.

I calmed a little, letting some of the tension go from my shoulders, as I did I looked around the room I was in. It was a simple square room, with a window and a pretty woodland view to go with it, it made sense. It was sparsely furnished, no personal trinkets or photographs on the walls, but decorated nicely, its green and brown colour scheme giving it a homely feel.

It was so unlike the Cullen's extravagant white rooms, packed with vases and painting, it was unreal. I liked it.

As I thought of the Cullen's home I realized something, "You have a bed?" I queried. It seemed like an odd thing for someone who never sleeps to have in his house.

His eyebrows rose at my questions, "Yeah I have a bed, why wouldn't I?" Seeing the questioning look on my face he continued, "Just 'cause I don't sleep, doesn't mean I don't want a bed, it's nice to lie down at night sometimes."

I nodded at his answer, which was fair enough. He cleared his throat drawing my attention back to him.

"Now you've finished questionin' my choice in furniture, do you mind explaining this?" I wasn't sure what he meant until he held up the bit of paper on which Victoria had written her note.

The fear I was feeling must have been evident on my face, as he was quick to stuff the bit of paper back into his jeans pocket.

His face softened as he spoke, "Look Darlin', I know you're scared this note, but if you don't tell me, I can't help ya."

My eyebrows shot through the ceiling at that, he wanted to help me? Or did he have some ulterior motive, was he like James and just wanted to make this into a game before he killed me, was he with Victoria, trying to gain my trust then hand me over.

By the point he took my shoulders, shaking me slightly to draw me from my thoughts, I was trembling all over. I looked into his eyes, eyes tinged with flecks or red and burgundy, could I trust him?

"Of course you can trust me Darlin', I ain't gonna hurt ya, I wanna help." I didn't realize I had said my question out loud.

He let go of my shoulders and took my hand instead, I calmed instantly. I liked the way he held my hand, it made me feel safe. WHOA! Stop right there Miss Swan! He might be trying to kill you, I reminded myself. However, a smaller, and more rational part of my brain piped up and said 'Well if he was gonna kill you he would have already, wouldn't he.'

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts, which earned me a strange look from my companion. I might feel safe but I was going to stay on guard.

"Tell me," he ordered in a way that wasn't unkind, but left no room for negotiation. If he was working with Victoria he would know anyway, so I told him.

I told Peter about how I met _him_, how I thought we were in love. The family I had come to love as my own, James' game that left me fighting for my life, leaving me with the scar he had seen earlier. How Victoria had got away. How the Cullens had then left me. Laurent's visit, telling me that Victoria had planned to kill me. A mate for a mate he'd said. How I had realized I wasn't coping then deciding that I needed to leave and that that was how I had ended up in Texas. I told him everything from the time I met the Cullens to now.

He sat silently through my story, not interrupting, but listening to everything I told him. A look of anger came across his face when I described how _he_ had left me in the woods alone, I couldn't understand why. When I finished he looked at me intently before asking the question that I least expected.

"The one that attacked ya, ya said his name was Jasper?" Although I had mentioned a few first names I hadn't said anything else that would give away who they were.

"Yeah, tall and lean, blonde, and slightly scary looking."

At my description, his mouth turned up at the ends until he was flashing me a brilliant smile, his face fond at the thoughts that were passing through his head.

"Well, well, well. Jasper Whitlock, The Major of the Southern Armies, a vegetarian! I never thought I'd see the day!"

I started at this, "You know him?"

"Jasper and I go way back, he was the one who made me what I am today. I haven't spoken' to him for years now, I really miss that guy sometimes!"

I looked at him curiously, "I told you my story, it's only fair that you tell me yours."

He considered it and then agreed, "Well I 'spose first off I should probably tell you my name, I'm Peter Whitlock ma'am. I should have introduced myself earlier, ma mama would have ma hide for being so rude"

I laughed lightly at his introduction and replied, "Well nice to meet you Peter, I'm Bella."

"Nice to meet ya too Bells" he drawled with a twinkle of mischief in his eye. I gave him a mock glare at the nickname he had given me. Truthfully I didn't mind as it brought me some comfort.

"I was born here in the South, durin' the Southern Wars, I wasn't in the army long before Jasper found me. He told me that I looked strong, and that I would do well for his army. I remember being confused at the time; I was already in the army. Then he changed me, and when I woke up three days later from the searin' fire that had encased my body, I didn't look back. The memories of my family didn't return to me until much later on."

He paused and a look of concentration came upon his face, it was kind of cute, as he thought back to what had happened.

"Maria was in charge of the army, and we fought for land, territory. Thanks to Jasper we had the largest vampire army there was, we never lost. Against all odds I survived my first year and Jasper decided it would be beneficial to keep me alive, to care for the newborns full time. I helped train them, watched them, and after the first year, where their strength would begin to wane after their body consumed its own blood, I would help destroy them.

I lost count of how long this went on for, I never liked fightin', but I was good at it. One night Jasper requested my help in disposing of some newborns that had passed their first year, but that night I had particular trouble helpin' him, I tried to convince him that they had potential, that we didn't need to kill them, but he was workin' on orders and couldn't spare them. As the night wore on it began to take its toll on me even more, with every newborn we killed, a memory from my human life would come back to me.

I remembered my family, my mama, papa and younger sister; I had loved all of them. It disturbed me to think of how they would feel about me if they saw what my life had become, how much of a monster I was. I couldn't do it anymore, as Jasper called out the name of a young female, she was no more than 18 when she had been changed, I couldn't help but think how much she looked like my dear sister. I panicked and I bolted, Jasper could have caught me but instead he let me go, and I never looked back.

Years later I went back, although I never regretted leavin', I couldn't help but think of Jasper, who let me go so easily. Durin' my time in Maria's army I had slowly come to respect him, until he became like a brother to me. Although he never showed it, I could tell he found it hard, because he could feel the emotions of those he changed and killed. I decided I had to get him out of there. I went back and I found him, his eyes looking hollow, I held out my hand and told him to come with me, and he took it and we left.

For years we wandered side by side, until we decided it was time to split up, he wanted settle but I was content to be a nomad. We've kept in touch over the years, but I haven't heard from him in ages."

With that he looked up at me, snapping out of his memories, saying softly "So that is my story," Just as there was a light rapping on the door.

**Author Note: Enjoy, and please Read&Review!**


	5. Chapter 5 - A Horrible Vase

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER, I AM MAKING NO MONEY OUT OF THIS STORY AND AM ONLY WRITING IT FOR THE ENJOYMENT OF MYSELF AND IT'S READERS. ALL CREDIT FOR THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND STORY GOES TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

We had both been so caught up in Peter's story that I jumped off of the bed startled and he lurched to his feet, his head snapping up towards the direction the front door.

I followed him out of the bedroom, through a hallway and into what I thought must have been a front room, all decorated in the same woodsy theme as his bedroom.

As he reached the door he looked back at me, pointing at one of the plush brown sofas, silently instructing me to sit on it, so that I would be out of eye sight of the person the opposite side of the door.

Just as I settled onto the edge of one of the sofas, vaguely noticing just how comfortable it was, the knocking came again. Peter visibly tensed, and this got me worried.

However, the moment he opened the door and saw who was standing outside he barked out a laugh and opened the door wider, "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes!"

The mystery person outside had just started to reply to Peter's comment when a gust of wind blew through the door shifting my loose hair slightly. He stopped what he was saying and everything went silent. Then before I could blink Peter had been pushed aside and stood in front of me was none other than Jasper Hale.

Several emotions flickered over his face in quick succession, shock, disbelief, guilt and lastly anger.

He rounded on Peter "What the hell is _she_ doing here?"

His comment stung as I didn't know what I had done wrong and I was just about to say as much, but before I could Jasper was in front me, gripping my arm and hauling me off the couch in a way that didn't hurt but that wasn't particularly gentle either.

He opened his mouth starting to say something, but before he could get his first word out Peter had rushed forward dragging him off of me and placing himself between me and the now furious Jasper, standing protectively in front of me, one arm around my waist pulling me into the back of him.

I absent-mindedly noticed how nice his arm felt around me, how safe it made me feel. I was knocked out of my thoughts by Peter asking Jasper, "I could ask ya the same question. I think you have some explainin' to do."

Jasper seemed to calm a little and he cautiously made his way forward to sit on the adjoining sofa from the one I had previously been sat on.

Peter pulled me down next to him on the sofa behind us, making sure he was still in between me and Jasper and then barked at Jasper, "Explain."

Jasper nodded jerkily taking a deep breath before saying quietly "Alice left me, kicked me out, I was hopin' for a place to stay."

Peter raised his eyebrows disbelievingly at him and seeing this Jasper quickly said, "You can't blame me, it's her fault this even happened, if she didn't leave Edward…" He trailed off as he felt my anger suddenly spike.

I stood up, pulling away from Peter as I walked towards Jasper, all but screaming in his face "What. Did. You. Just. Say?"

He looked genuinely terrified at this point but I was too angry to realize the absurdity of the situation.

"That you left Edward," he stuttered quietly.

I started to visibly shake at the anger that coursed through my veins, I quickly turned to Peter, "Have you got anything breakable that you won't miss?"

He was quick to hand me a disgustingly floral patterned vase that had sat on the small wooden table to the side of the sofa.

Without warning I threw it at the wall, surprising myself and the two vampires who were watching me, with the force at which it hit the wall and shattered. I turned back towards Peter and was surprised by the smirk that was starting to creep onto his face.

"Feel better now Darlin'?" he chuckled at me, forcing a reluctant smile to cross my lips; I nodded at him and then turned back to Jasper who was radiating shock.

"Now, let's get this clear. I did not, and I repeat not, leave that bastard. _He_ left _me_ in the forest by myself, where I almost died I might add, after telling me that he didn't care for me and that I had just been a distraction."

A look of anger once again passed over Jasper's face, but for a different reason this time, as my emotions told him that this story was true. He bolted from the room and out through a door that I assumed led to a back garden, and I distantly heard bangs and crunches.

I looked to Peter for an explanation and seeing the alarmed expression on my face he came over to me, putting his hands on my shoulders and said in a soothing tone, "Don't worry Darlin', he's just re-arranging the garden for me"

As he said this his mouth turned up at the corners and Jasper walked through the doors looking guilty and sheepish.

He looked at me pleadingly, "I'm so sorry Bella. Edward told us you left him, that it was because I tried to eat you. He said that it was my fault. Everyone blamed me, even Carlisle and Esme couldn't be in the same room as me, everyone was miserable.

Alice became withdrawn, she wouldn't talk to me, and then yesterday I walked in to find her and Edward shagging in our bed. They didn't even try to apologise, they just said that it had been going on for just under a year, since we moved, that Alice didn't love me anymore and that her and Edward were going to be together.

Next thing I knew my bags were packed, Alice gave me a set of car keys and told me to leave." He finished sadly, his heartbreak showing on his face.

After hearing his story it was impossible to stay mad at him and without thinking I walked up to him throwing my arms around him. He buried he face in my shoulder and started to sob tearlessly. My own eyes welled up with tears as the realization hit that Edward hadn't even been gone a month when he started sleeping with the person that was meant to be my best friend.

Peter's face softened and he came over and put his arms around both of us, offering his comfort. I don't know how long we stayed there, Jasper and I sobbing in Peter's arms, it could have been minutes, or it could have been hours.

We eventually broke away and I looked down at the floor, seeing the mess I had made with the vase. I looked up at Peter and seeing that I was about to start apologizing he held his hand up stopping me.

"I always hated that vase, I've been looking for an excuse to get rid of it"

Jasper then smirked and asked Peter, "Isn't that the vase Edward got you for Christmas that year after you got him that hideous knitted jumper."

Peter started laughing at this, "Yeah, what a fucking pansy."

Jasper started to chuckle and I joined in and soon we were all roaring with laughter.

The laughter was pleasant and erased the sound of broken sobs and the feeling of despair that had filled the room moments before.

I looked up at Peter, seeing how the laughter completely lit up his face, he was beautiful, I remember how safe I had felt with his arm around me.

Well fuck.

**Author Note: Hope you enjoy this chapter, please Read&Review.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Electric Shocks

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER, I AM MAKING NO MONEY OUT OF THIS STORY AND AM ONLY WRITING IT FOR THE ENJOYMENT OF MYSELF AND IT'S READERS. ALL CREDIT FOR THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND STORY GOES TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

I was brought out of my thoughts by the shrill ringing of my cell phone from my bag in Peter's room. I swore under my breath and hurried to find it realizing that I had probably been ignoring texts from my dad Charlie.

I picked up the phone and breathlessly answered "Hello?"

"It's about time you picked up your phone," came my dad's gruff voice from the other end of the line.

"Sorry I've been really busy, but I'm fine though," I tried to assure him.

"Where are you? Have you got somewhere to stay?" My dad asked, still worrying.

"I'm in a motel in Texas, I'm fine dad really, look I've gotta go but I'll call you later."

"You better do," he muttered. "Love you kid."

"Love you too dad, take care." With that I pressed the end button and made my way back out to the living room.

Jasper and Peter were sat on the couch, talking a mile a minute, literally with their vampire speed. Probably catching up on all the years they had been apart. Jasper still looked sad but not as desolate as he had earlier.

They looked up as I walked in and not wanting to disturb them I said, "I'm gonna go take a shower."

Peter nodded giving me instructions to the bathroom and I left quickly to allow them to carry on talking. I stopped by Peter's room to get some fresh clothes and my toiletries.

When I got out of the shower I wrapped myself in a large fluffy towel, and went over to the sink, picking up my toothbrush.

I came out of the bathroom dressed in clean clothes feeling refreshed. It was then that I realized I was hungry, famished actually.

I padded back out to the sitting room, seeing the boys were still in the same spot where I'd left them, and still chatting away. I hated to interrupt them, not that I had to, as my grumbling stomach alerted them to my presence.

"I don't actually have any food in the house." Peter mumble sheepishly.

Well duh, why would you? I thought to myself.

"Fancy a trip to Walmart?" He carried on, "We can stock up."

Jasper didn't enquire as to the reason why Peter would need enough food to last me for a bit so I assumed he had been filled in on the situation.

As Peter stood up he looked at Jasper and said, "You wanna come?"

"Nah," he replied, "I could do with a hunt." It was then that I noticed his eyes had flecks of black starting to appear in the gold.

After Peter parked my car in the parking lot, having refused to let me drive, we got out and grabbed a cart and began to make our way around Walmart.

We filled the cart up, buying everything from fruit to frozen foods, Peter assuring me that he had a fridge and a freezer in his house, no doubt to keep up appearances.

He insisted on paying for it all which made me feel guilty, but I wasn't willing to start an argument with a vampire in the middle of Walmart.

As we had piled the shopping into the trunk of the car, our hands brushed shooting electric shocks through my skin that I didn't understand, I looked up to meet his eyes but he quickly looked away, carrying on packing the shopping away.

I knew he'd felt it but he obviously wasn't willing to talk about it so nothing was said.

Once we'd gotten back to his and packed all the shopping away in his surprisingly well equipped kitchen, I made myself a pizza that I wolfed down so quickly it was a wonder I didn't have indigestion.

I had then started to yawn, which had prompted Peter to insist I go to bed even though it was only nine.

I knew there would be a lot to sort out tomorrow; we still had Victoria to deal with but after all that had happened I couldn't find it in me to worry about her yet.

We'd sort things out tomorrow and worrying about them now wouldn't do me any good, so instead I fell asleep to the thought of Peter's strong arms, and the electric shocks that I could still feel lingering on my skin, a small smile curling on my face.

For the first time in a year I slept through the night without nightmares, screaming or crying.

**Author Note: Very short chapter, but I hope you enjoy and please Read&Review.**


	7. Chapter 7 - The Truth Hurts

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER, I AM MAKING NO MONEY OUT OF THIS STORY AND AM ONLY WRITING IT FOR THE ENJOYMENT OF MYSELF AND IT'S READERS. ALL CREDIT FOR THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND STORY GOES TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed with a silly grin still spread over my face. After a quick shower I made my way to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

After making some coffee and a bagel I sat down and began to eat. Just as I started on the coffee Jasper shuffled through the door nervously, obviously still apprehensive of me.

'Hi Jasper' I smiled at him in an attempt to put him at ease.

'Can I sit here?' He asked indicating to the chair opposite me, seeming less nervous then he had been when he came in.

'Sure,' I nodded, 'This isn't even my house.' We both chuckled at that.

'Where's Peter?' His absence was making me feel slightly uncomfortable. Jasper cocked his eyebrow at this, of course, he was an empath. I'd need to remember that.

'He went out for a hunt, he told me to tell you he'd try and get back as quickly as possible.'

I nodded but something bothered me about this. Hoping that Jasper wouldn't notice I finished my coffee and then washed and packed my dishes away. When I turned back to the table he was sat in the same position staring intently at me.

'What's wrong?' While he said this he pointed to the chair I had just been sat in, silently telling me to sit down.

I sighed heavily realizing I wouldn't get out of this. I sat down, took a deep breath and then looked at Jasper, 'You said Peter was out hunting..' I trailed off unable to finish my sentence.

'And you want to know about his hunting habits?' Jasper finished for me.

I nodded unable to speak further.

'Well obviously he doesn't hunt animals like I do,' Jasper began, referring to the dull red colour of Peter's eyes.

'Now don't get me wrong he doesn't just go out killing just anyone.' Jasper said quickly defending his friend.

'He hunts what he likes to call 'the dregs of society'.' I looked up at him confused.

'He mainly hunts murderers or rapists, if he can't find anyone else he'll feed from drug addicts, people who are close to killing themselves anyway.'

I sighed relieved, I didn't know what I had been expecting but it wasn't that.

'Would it have bothered you had I told you he didn't hunt that way?'

I looked up at Jasper's question; he was staring at me like he was trying to figure something out.

'I don't know,' I answered honestly, 'maybe..'

'Either way he wouldn't hurt you,' Jasper reassured me.

'How do you know that?'

'He cares about you, a lot. It's gonna take him a while to admit it, hell I don't even think he realizes how much he cares about you.' Jasper finished nodding his head resignedly.

'You've just got to be patient with him,' he spoke more to himself than me.

'What do you mean?' I asked and his expression turned startled, indicating he thought that he'd given too much away.

'Uh, nothing,' he stammered quickly looking away from me.

'No way, tell me what you meant?'

He looked defeated and said, 'Those shocks you felt yesterday, he felt them too, and they mean something. But you have to be patient and you have to let everything play out in its own time. That's all I'm saying for now.'

I could have asked more on the subject, like how did he know about the shocks I felt, but his tone of voice suggested that this conversation was over.

'Jasper?' I asked quietly, and he looked up and nodded his head for me to go on, 'did _he_ ever love me?'

I held up my hand halting what he was about to say and in the most serious voice I have, I said 'Please tell me the truth, I need to know.'

He began to look uncomfortable but told me the truth anyway.

'No Bella, he never did,' he said sadly. 'He was intrigued by your ability to keep him out of your head. He thought if he could get close to you he might break through, when he couldn't he just got irritated and bored.'

I nodded, I had been right. That didn't make it any easier though.

'I don't really know if you want to hear this right now,' he began cautiously, 'but I think Alice and Edward have been together for longer that they're letting on, but that I was in the way. When we left it gave her the excuse she had been waiting for to break up with me.' He choked on his words as he finished and dissolved into dry sobs.

I walked around the table and brought him into a hug that I needed just as much as he did, I knew Jasper could be wrong but I had a feeling deep down that he wasn't. We had both been played and it hurt like hell.

That was how Peter found us half an hour later, stood in the middle of the kitchen, sobbing for everything we had lost.

Eventually my tears dried up and Jasper's sobs subsided, and Peter asked us if we were both okay after giving us both a hug, I couldn't help but notice not only how safe his arms felt, but how amazing his eyes looked, bright crimson in color after just feeding.

We were just making our way to the sitting room, when there was a loud crash that startled us all, as the door from the outside to the kitchen flew open.

The last thing I saw before Peter pulled me behind his back, and my vision was obstructed by his shirt, was a mass of brilliant red hair.

**Author Note: Dun dun dun! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please Read&Review!**


	8. Chapter 8 - An Unwelcome Visitor

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER, I AM MAKING NO MONEY OUT OF THIS STORY AND AM ONLY WRITING IT FOR THE ENJOYMENT OF MYSELF AND IT'S READERS. ALL CREDIT FOR THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND STORY GOES TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

'Victoria?' Jasper said in disbelief.

Peter's shoulders tensed in front of my face as he recognised the name I had told him, and he pulled his arm tighter around my waist, I couldn't help but notice how nice he smelled. Snap out of it Bella for Christ's sake!

She cackled sounding almost insane, 'It was all too easy to follow her scent here,' she told Peter, leaning to the side to try and get a better view of me huddled behind Peter.

'She has a debt to pay,' Victoria told Peter, 'so hand her over and we can be out of here.'

'Not a chance,' Peter growled, his arms becoming even tighter around me if that was possible.

'What debt is that then?' Jasper asked, trying to stall.

'A mate for a mate, my mate was killed by Edward, so it's only fair I get to kill her,' Victoria explained as if it all meant perfect sense.

While Jasper was distracting her I could almost hear the cogs turning in Peter's head, trying to think of a way he could get us out of here.

'I see two problems with what you just said there,' Jasper said casually, Victoria raised an eyebrow indicating for him to go on.

'Well firstly, Edward didn't kill James, I did.' Victoria's fists visibly clenched, 'Secondly,' Jasper said holding up two fingers, 'Edward isn't her mate, and they haven't been together in almost a year.'

This stopped Victoria in her tracks, she obviously hadn't realized this.

'You killed James?' She said her voice barely below a screech.

Before anyone had a chance to react she flew at Jasper, her hands going for his neck.

I found myself stumbling backward as Peter let go of me and charged toward Victoria to defend his brother.

In seconds Peter had her pinned against the wall by her neck, with Jasper flanking him. She seemed to slump in a way that suggested surrender so Peter loosened his grip on her.

That was a big mistake.

Not a moment later Victoria had pushed herself back off the wall, and used her feet, kicking Peter in the stomach, to push him off her, sending him flying into the kitchen ceiling.

He landed on flat on his back and sat up looking stunned, without thinking I ran over to him, checking he was okay, turning my back on Victoria in the process.

Second big mistake.

In the time it had taken me to run over to Peter, where I was now frantically checking him over, Victoria had slipped past Jasper and had pounced on me before Jasper could call my name and warn me.

Before I knew it I was air born, Victoria had grabbed me by the back of my top and flung me backwards before Peter or Jasper could stop her.

I hit the wall with enough force to make the plaster crack, and there was a searing pain that started in my head and travelled through my neck into my back.

I felt a sticky wetness at the back of my head and realized that it was my own blood.

I noticed vaguely that Jasper and Peter now had the upper hand on Victoria and was in the process of dismembering her, Jasper having pulled a lighter out of his pocket and set a fire outside the door.

I don't know how long I lay there, feeling the blood pouring from my body too quickly and listening to Victoria's metallic screams as Peter and Jasper pulled her apart and threw her limbs onto the fire.

I realized I had broken my neck when I tried to lift my arm to staunch the blood seeping from my head, but found I couldn't move any of my limbs.

It felt like hours, when in reality it was probably less than a minute, until Peter and Jasper rushed over me, worry and despair written all over their faces.

Jasper turned to Peter, 'you have to do it or we're gonna lose her.'

Peter nodded quickly, I had no idea what they were talking about, do what? Lose who? I felt myself gradually slipping away, the pain starting to fade.

'I'm so sorry Darlin',' Peter whispered before sinking his teeth into my neck, injecting venom into my veins.

He repeated this process on my arms, my legs and over my heart.

All too quickly the feeling of peace lifted and a fire began slowly burning in my veins. I began to scream, moan, cry and writhe, nothing brought me any relief.

Then I realized they'd turned me.

Time began to cease meaning as the flames continued to lick through my body.

Seconds rolled into minutes into hours until I lost track of how long it had been since the fire started. I tried to keep track of time, but the pain became too much and I lost my count.

I was aware when someone picked me up and placed me on a bed, but the fabrics weren't as comfortable as they once were. The threads scratched against my skin.

Peter sat by my side the whole time holding my hand and dabbing a wet cloth against my forehead in an attempt to cool the fire. I lost count of the amount of times I asked Peter to kill me, and every time he rubbed my hand and shushed me.

Jasper popped in and out reassuring Peter and trying to take away the pain with his gift, which never worked, and I found listening to their conversations helped distract me from the pain.

'Peter, you've got to stop worrying so much, she's gonna be fine, brilliant even.'

'What if I did it wrong though, what if she turns out wrong?'

'Look at her for Christ's sake, she's beautiful, and she's becoming more so by the second, she's gonna be okay brother.'

With the little energy I had I squeezed the hand that was holding mine to reassure him. I knew he felt it as I heard his sharp intake of breath and felt him squeeze back.

The venom began to replace the cells in my body, coating my veins and bones; the change was beginning to take effect.

Slowly I began to notice that my hearing was improving, I could hear Jasper moving about down the hall, and my mind was able to focus more sharply, I began counting the seconds again.

I also found that I could focus on more than one thing at a time, I could count the seconds that were passing, count Peter's unnecessary breaths and know what room of the house Jasper was in.

Eventually the fire began to subside, it was slow and almost unnoticeable at first, I thought at first that my mind was playing tricks on me. It started at my toes, slowly crawling its way up my body.

Eventually as the fire began to cease around my chest my heart began to pound frantically, feeling like it was about to take off. My body began to arch off the bed as the pounding got impossibly faster.

Then it stopped.

Just like that my heart stopped, the pain faded completely and my body slumped back onto the bed.

I took an experimental breath and realized I could taste the air around me, the dust particles floating around me, breathing wasn't necessary but it was a soothing process all the same.

I could smell everything around me, Peter's scent of cinnamon and pine, which I found comforting, and Jasper's scent of vanilla and chocolate.

I heard Jasper walk into the room and noted that neither of them were breathing. They had heard my heart stop and were waiting for me to open my eyes. I felt Peter squeeze my hand again in a reassuring manner.

I let my eyelids flutter and looked at the world as a vampire for the first time.

**Author Note: DRAMA! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please Read&Review, it would make my day!**


	9. Chapter 9 - They're Back!

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER, I AM MAKING NO MONEY OUT OF THIS STORY AND AM ONLY WRITING IT FOR THE ENJOYMENT OF MYSELF AND IT'S READERS. ALL CREDIT FOR THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND STORY GOES TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

Everything was so clear.

I watched with fascination as the dust particles floated above me. I could see everything in perfect clarity.

I heard someone cleaning their throat and my head snapped to my left, trying to identify the source.

The sight I found there took my breath away.

I was looking into the most brilliant pair of blood red eyes, ironic huh, that I had ever seen. When I looked into those eyes before I had only seen them as red, now I could see they held flecks of amber and black.

Framing these eyes was a mass of silvery-blonde hair, ending at his shoulders that I just longed to touch.

I looked over the rest of him, defined cheek bones, plump lips and muscles in all the right places.

I had never seen a more perfect sight in my life, not even as a human.

I looked up and met his eyes, etched across his face was an expression of wonder that I'm sure was mirrored in mine.

Peter.

It was all so clear.

My Mate.

A hazy memory came forward of a conversation with Jasper I'd had the morning I was changed.

The electric shocks, it was all so obvious.

Edward had never been my mate, not the one I was meant for. He was sat right in front of me, and had been throughout my change. I noticed vaguely that I had used Edward's name and it hadn't bothered me in the slightest.

A loud cough from behind Peter caused us both to look up, breaking our eye contact and ending the silent conversation we'd been having.

"Sorry," Jasper said sheepishly, "You'd been staring at each other for over 10 minutes."

That long? It had felt like only seconds to me.

I looked back up to Jasper and noticed something I hadn't been able to with my human eyes, he was covered in scars, up his neck, over his arms, and it looked like they continued under his shirt.

I looked back to Peter, studying his body more intently, he had them too.

Of course, the Southern wars, Maria's army.

I sat up in the bed I was led in and noticed that whilst I was turning my clothes had been changed, and I was wearing a pair or sweats and a short sleeved shirt, that looked as though it belonged to Peter, leaving my arms completely bare.

I felt the urge to run, my newborn instincts pushing me, but I stopped myself. It was only Peter and Jasper, they wouldn't hurt me.

I relaxed, noticing as I did so the puzzled expression that wrote itself over Jasper's face.

I raised my eyebrow in a silent question, and he replied quickly 'You're controlling your emotions, reinin' them in, you shouldn't be able to do that.' His tone held a mix of awe and confusion.

'Aren't you thirsty? All you should be able to think about is blood.'

As he said this I began to notice a burning sensation in my throat and it quickly became unbearable, 'Well I am now you've said about it.' I started at the sound of my voice. That was certainly different. My shoulders tensed in shock and I felt the need to crouch into a protective stance but I once again resisted.

'How the hell are you doing that?' Jasper said, pure disbelief colouring his voice, 'I need to get out of here for a while,' and with that he left, to where I wasn't sure.

The moment we heard the back door slam Peter started to laugh loudly, 'Wow I don't think I've ever seen him so confused,' he snickered.

His voice was as beautiful as him, chiming bells that soothed, and his laugh, I'd never heard such an uplifting sound. I hoped I'd get to hear it every day from now on.

As his laughter died away he looked back up at me and our eyes locked, his face softening.

'You're so beautiful,' he murmured, bringing his hand up touch my cheek. His touch felt just right, soft but rough at the same time, comforting and safe.

We both stayed still enjoying the moment until my thirst made its self known again causing me to wince.

Peter noticed instantly, and with a mischievous smile on his face, asked me 'are you ready for your first hunt Darlin'?'

I nodded quickly, and let him pull me up from the bed, noting the electric shocks that ran through me as our hands connected.

He started to pull me forwards and as I began to move I noticed how fluid and graceful my movements were, and before I had chance to blink we were outside. There was only one word to describe the speed; exhilarating.

Peter grinned at me, noticing my glee. 'Now before you go runnin' off, animals or humans?'

I thought quickly, what seemed more natural? 'Jasper said you only hunt murderers and rapists?' I clarified.

He nodded warily, 'Let's go get us a criminal then,' I said with a wink.

His smile was infectious as he darted into the forest calling back 'race ya' as he went.

I took off after him, it was all too easy to follow his scent, and it wasn't much longer until I was running by his side. I'd never had so much fun as I did then running with Peter.

It was a few hours later we returned, clothes torn, covered in blood and laughing out heads off. It was dark by the time we had reached an alley where we heard a girl whimpering and moaning in pain.

He had his hand shoved under her skirt, attempting to touch her while she thrashed about, trying to get him off of her.

It had taken me no time at all the rip him off her and sink my teeth into his neck while Peter escorted the young girl out of the alley.

There weren't even words to describe how amazing it felt to have his blood trickling down my throat, sating my thirst. I had walked out of the alley feeling full and comfortable.

Peter had then challenged me to another race and we had spent the next two hours chasing each other and play fighting.

I got the chance to test out my new strength on an unsuspecting tree. I was able to rip it from the ground and chuck it from me with ease, causing me to giggle and Peter to watch me with a fond smile on his face.

Things were easy between Peter and I, nothing had been said about the feelings we felt that we knew where reciprocated by the other, and there was no need. Everything just felt so right.

He grabbed my hand as we walked out of the forest and I looked up at him sending him a smile.

However our joy was short lived as I looked up and spotted two cars parked outside Peter's small ranch that held a homely feel for me even from the outside. A shiny silver Volvo and a sleek black Mercedes.

I stopped dead in my tracks.

'It's okay babe,' Peter whispered in my ear while ribbing my thumb over the back of hand, 'I'm right here.'

I nodded, and determined I began to march toward the door, opening it without hesitation once I reached it. Walking into the sitting room I was greeted by the sight of the Cullens lounged over Peter's sofas like they lived there, and a furious looking Jasper stood in the doorway to the kitchen behind them.

The room went silent as we walked through the door and everyone turned to look at us, taking in our muddy clothes and joined hands.

Jasper pushed himself off of the door and winking at us and nodding to our hands declared 'About time,' with a wink.

'As for this lot,' Jasper jerked his head toward the silent Cullens, including Edward and Alice, 'I don't know what they're doing here, I walked through the door to find them settling in like they've been here for years,' he finished in a growl.

As Jasper finished his sentence the Cullens seemed to remember their ability to move and talk. Before I knew what was happening there was an uproar of movement and voices.

'Enough!' Peter barked sharply, 'You've already barged into my home without permission; I'd appreciate a bit of quiet and an explanation as to what you are doing here.'

Carlisle stepped forward and said sincerely to Peter, 'I apologise for our rudeness.'

Peter nodded but said no more, waiting for Carlisle to continue.

'Alice had a vision of Jasper standing in a room with you and what looked like a newborn Bella.' At this he turned in my direction and fixed me with a cold stare causing Peter to bristle and anger to flare up within me.

Jasper walked forward putting himself between Peter and I, and Carlisle. 'Now before you go throwing about accusations you should hear Bella's side of the story.'

Carlisle sighed heavily and then nodded at me to begin.

'Now I'm going to assume that Edward has told you the same thing he told Jasper, so listen to this and listen good, all of you,' I snarled looking at the others, 'I did NOT leave Edward, he left me, in the middle of the woods, alone. I'd have died had Sam Uley not found me that night. He told me he didn't want me, that I'd been a distraction, and that he'd grown bored with me. Then he left, and he took my family with him, all with the help of Alice.'

As I finished speaking I noticed I was shaking with anger and worked on calming myself down, causing Jasper to look at me with pride in his eyes, and Peter to put his arm round my waist, pulling me into his side.

There were a few moments of silence before all hell let loose. Alice seeing what was coming had tugged on Edward's sleeve showing him her vision and they'd shot out of the door before anyone could stop them.

"Let them go," Carlisle said waving his arm, then turning back to me he looked at me with honest and pleading eyes saying, "please forgive me, us, we had no idea."

I couldn't have stayed mad if I tried and before I could process what was happening I had launched myself into Carlisle's waiting arms.

The next few minutes consisted of hugs and apologies, to me and Jasper.

Esme had joined my hug with Carlisle, wrapping me in motherly love, burying her face in my hair saying sorry over and over again. Emmett had bounded up to me and picked me up, swinging me in circles shouting 'I've got my baby sister back and she's less breakable now,' gleefully.

The person who surprised me most was Rosalie, walking up to me and putting her hands on my shoulders and surveying me closely, murmuring 'beautiful' and then wrapping me in her arms, before begging for forgiveness, to which I told her there was nothing to forgive.

Our moment was ruined by Emmett shouting 'Hey, you got rid of that horrible vase Eddie boy gave you for Christmas,' whilst ruffling Peter's hair.

At this Peter and Jasper laughed, 'you've got Bella to thank for that,' Peter said proudly walking up to me and putting his arm back around my waist, where it belonged.

As Jasper told the story of the vase, whilst everyone laughed, I sat looking at all of them, realizing just how much I missed them.

I had my family back, and there was no way anyone was going to take them away from me again.

**Author Note: More Drama! Hope you enjoyed, thank you for all the reviews, support and advice! Please Read&Review!**


	10. Chapter 10 - A New Face

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER, I AM MAKING NO MONEY OUT OF THIS STORY AND AM ONLY WRITING IT FOR THE ENJOYMENT OF MYSELF AND IT'S READERS. ALL CREDIT FOR THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND STORY GOES TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

I should have known things were too good to last.

It was three weeks to the day that the Cullens arrived at Peter's and I couldn't remember being happier, (although I couldn't actually remember a lot from my human life) I had grown closer to everyone than I was before, especially Rosalie, which surprised us all, but she felt like a sister to me now.

We hadn't seen or heard from Edward and Alice since they fled and we were all glad for it.

I had taken to being a vampire as well as anyone could expect; Peter still came hunting with me, but for company now more that safety. I even had a gift! I had what Jasper described as a shield, mental and physical.

Finding out about my physical shield had been entertaining. We had all been stood out the back of Peter's house, and Emmett had been trying to goad me into a play fight that I didn't want to participate in. He had punched me in the shoulder and before I could consciously react he was soaring back into a nearby tree that unfortunately got in the way.

It had taken me a few seconds to realize it had been me that caused Emmett to fly into a tree. We had then assumed my mental shield from the fact that Edward couldn't read my mind when I was human.

Since that day the Cullens had been helping me practice my gift. They all took turns to piss me off and attack me to trigger my shield. I could now use it at will and without contact.

I had been talking to my dad Charlie as well, and although I knew I wouldn't be able to for much longer the sound of his voice down the phone brought me comfort. All of the human memories I had left were of my dad, even if they were fuzzy, and I refused to let them go.

Things with Peter were progressing well but we had still yet to talk about the fact that we were mates, something I felt we needed to do sooner than later.

I was currently sat by the lake that ran through the land behind Peter's house when I felt someone sit beside me, I didn't need to look to know it was Peter, I could tell from his scent, something that had become all too familiar in these last weeks. I had taken to sitting out here recently to think and I knew Peter would come and look for me here.

'We need to talk,' I said without looking at him, the change in my voice still startled me at times.

'I know,' he hooked a finger underneath my chin and pulled my face round to look at him.

His expression turned vulnerable and he took a deep unneeded breath, 'Look, I'm gonna lay all my cards out on the table Darlin', I have feelings for you, strong feelings, like this incredible pull that makes it hard for me to stay away from you. I know we haven't know each other long, but I think I'm in love with you Darlin',' He looked away shyly as he finished his confession.

I had never been any good with words, so instead of embarrassing myself by trying to explain how I felt I pulled his face up with both of my hands and crashed my lips to his.

At first he didn't respond and I started to worry that I'd done the wrong thing but then he started to move his lips against mine. The feeling was indescribable. Electric shocks ran through out my body from where our lips were joined right down to the tips of our toes. We both gasped at the feeling and broke apart.

As we looked into each other's eyes I felt love wrap around me and I had never felt more content. His face broke into a grin the mirrored my own, the kind that reached each ear and lit up our faces.

I don't know how long we sat like that, eyes locked, grinning at each other, hands intertwined just enjoying the moment.

It was hours later when we started making our way back to the house; we burst through the tree line giggling like school children and holding hands to find a solemn and worried looking Carlisle waiting for us.

'What's wrong Carlisle?' I asked running toward him, pulling Peter with me.

'Don't worry, no one is hurt,' Carlisle said quickly, 'Jasper found a young women dying by the side of the road, she had been mugged and stabbed.' Carlisle trailed off.

'So?' I asked, confused.

'Well,' he said hesitantly, 'he changed her, couldn't bear to see her die, she's upstairs turning.'

Peter nodded understandingly, 'You're not mad?' Carlisle asked Peter.

'No of course not, I'm proud of him actually. I assumed she's his mate?'

'That was my thinking too,' Carlisle said nodding.

'How is she doing?' Peter queried.

'She's fine, the change is going well, she's going to be beautiful,' Carlisle said breaking a smile causing the tension to break.

'Well good for him,' Peter said cheerily, 'we're going to go hunting, give him some space.'

We returned a few hours later, feeling full. The girl Jasper had saved was a pretty little thing, cropped auburn hair that curled around a beautiful face.

It was two days later when she woke, with me and Jasper sat by her bedside. We had explained what had happened and she had taken it very well.

Jasper had taken her to hunt, animal blood of course, and they had returned three hours later holding hands, clothes torn and mischievous smiles on their faces.

She couldn't remember any human memories and therefore had no name; Carlisle believed that her mind had blocked all her memories due to the traumatic events that happened before Jasper had found her, broken and dying at the side of the road.

She shyly asked me if I'd pick a name for her and a few hours later I walked into the sitting room with Peter to find her sat on Jasper's lap, to tell her my choice.

'Aurelia,' I said looking at her. She seemed to think it through and then a smile appeared on her face and she launched herself at me squealing 'Thank you!'

The rest of the family came in smiling at my choice as she returned to her seat on Jasper's lap.

'Aurelia,' he said trying it out whilst fingering a piece of her hair, 'it's different, I like it,'

Suddenly the door slammed open and we all spun round to see Edward and Alice standing in the doorway looking murderous.

'Sorry to interrupt the family bonding moment,' Edward sneered.

I should have known things were too good to last.

**Author Note: Thank you for the Reviews, Faves and Follows, the mean the world to me.**

**To all those who are wondering about the name,**

**Aurelia is the shimmering female form of the Roman classic Aurelius, very common in the Roman Empire but rarely heard in modern America. The name of several minor early saints, Aurelia has the right sound, feel, and meaning to rise again.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter, please Read&Review :)**


	11. Chapter 11 - Bring On Forever

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS, THEY ALL BELONG TO STEPHANIE MEYER, I AM MAKING NO MONEY OUT OF THIS STORY AND AM ONLY WRITING IT FOR THE ENJOYMENT OF MYSELF AND IT'S READERS. ALL CREDIT FOR THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND STORY GOES TO STEPHENIE MEYER.**

**Warning: Lemons feature toward the end of the chapter, don't like, don't read.**

'Get out,' I said calmly before anyone else could speak, 'now!'

It was Alice's turn to sneer now, 'I don't think so,' she chanted in an obnoxiously high pitched voice, 'We're here for our mates.'

I let out a very un-lady like snort, 'Well I'm afraid you've come to the wrong place then, you see everyone in here has already found their mate.'

Edward started to advance on me looking very pissed off, but before he could get within a metre of me Peter was crouching in front of me in a protective stance.

'Stay the hell away from her!' He all but shouted at Edward. Edward visibly flinched against Peter's booming voice; he wasn't feeling so brave anymore.

'Now I'll say it one last time, get out.'

'Oh and you're going to make me are you?' Edward demanded causing me to smirk.

Always the peace maker Carlisle tried to step in before anything could happen, 'Edward I really wouldn't..' he trailed off.

'Am I meant to be scared or something, look at her, she's pathetic, hiding behind the vampire she calls her mate.'

My smirk had become a full blown grin by this point. Some would say I took way too much pleasure in flexing my physical shield out and blasting his pompous ass out of the house through the wall, leaving an Edward shaped hole that I'd have to fix later, but Edward had well and truly fucked me over. I couldn't have been more thankful that I'd learned to use my power at will.

Alice let out a shrill screech and went to charge at me but found she couldn't move as Rosalie had hold of her by her hair, 'I wouldn't even think about it if I were you,' she snarled into Alice's ear.

By this point Edward had made it back to the house, although this time looking considerably more wary. I noticed vaguely that his hair had fallen out of place making it look scruffy, ha, good!

'How long?' Jasper spoke up out of the blue.

'What are you on about?'

'How long were you fucking my wife behind my back?' He was snarling this time.

Edward shrugged in a careless way, 'a couple of decades.'

All hell let loose.

Peter put his arms around me to stop me attacking anyone.

Rosalie growled and twisted Alice's hair tighter around her hand causing her to scream and start thrashing around.

Emmett threw himself at Jasper, putting his arms around him to stop him from ripping Edward's throat out.

Esme and Aurelia stood side by side looking horrified and upset.

Most surprisingly was Carlisle's reaction. He charged at Edward grabbing him by his throat and holding him up against the wall. Even Edward looked shocked.

'You told us nothing had happened until after Jasper left!' He boomed causing us all to take a step backwards.

'Give me one reason why I shouldn't,' he snarled tightening his grip on Edward's throat, he was starting to looking pretty scary now, 'give me one reason why I shouldn't rip your head off, set fire to it, then sit around roasting marshmallows over it.'

There was only one word for the expression on Edward's face, horrified, none of us expected this kind of behaviour from Carlisle.

'You took my daughter away from me, caused me to hate my son and ripped our family apart, GIVE ME ONE REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T FUCKING DO IT.'

Although Carlisle was angry now I knew if he killed Edward he would torture himself about it for decades after. It was this that caused me to walk up to him and place my hand on his shoulder forcing him to look at me, 'let me.'

We all seemed to have come to an unspoken conclusion that Edward needed to die, and if anyone should do it then it was me.

Edward scoffed at this, 'Like you would be able to kill me.'

I raised my eyebrow at this, 'How much would you like to bet on that Eddie boy?'

He started to get pissed off and struggle against Carlisle.

I walked out of the door calling out behind me, 'try me.'

What Edward seemed to forget was that he couldn't read my mind, it was all too easy to rip him limb from limb, he relied on his power too much making him a crap fighter.

He ran at me from behind, the pussy that he is, but I heard him coming and was able to put my physical shield up, causing him to soar backwards and land on his ass, he got back up snarling and ran at me again.

This continued for about half an hour before I got bored. To say Edward was pissed would be the understatement of the century.

I put my shield down, and brought my hands up in a 'come here' motion.

'Just you and I now Eddie.'

He ran towards me and using instinct I jumped just before he could put his arms around me, flipping in the air and landing behind him, catching one of his arms and swinging him round by it, letting go so he landed into a tree.

He was up in seconds and charging at me again, he was fast I had to give him that.

By this point the rest of the family had gathered outside and were watching us intently. Peter looked as though he wanted to rip Edward's head off but stood back and let me carry one.

Rosalie still had Alice by the hair who was struggling for all she was worth, but Rosalie didn't look about to let go.

In my moment of distraction Edward had pounced on me and ripped my arm from its socket, literally, and threw it in the opposite direction.

I screamed out in agony, but this just made me angrier, I ran towards him as fast as I could go and as I reached level with him I kicked his feet out from underneath him causing him to fall to his knees.

Placing my feet on his shoulder for leverage I pulled his head off with my remaining hand.

Carrying his head in one arm I walked back towards the family where someone had already lit a fire for me and tossed his head into it.

Ignoring Alice's screams of fury, I went to collect the rest of Edward's body, leaving Rosalie to deal with the pixie bitch, which from the sound of the metallic screeching coming behind me she was doing just fine.

After I had deposited Edward's body in the fire I went to pick up my arm from the nearby tree it had landed by, then walking my way back to the family I tossed my arm to Peter who caught it easily, before walking up to Carlisle and Esme.

'I'm so sorry,' I said sincerely, then had just lost a son and a daughter after all.

'It had to be done,' Carlisle said sadly, 'they obviously weren't going to leave and they tore my family apart. That is unacceptable.'

Esme nodded and quickly effulged me in a hug, 'You did the right thing dear.'

Carlisle was next to hug me, 'Now go let Peter put your arm back on, he looks worried and you must be in pain.'

'Thank you,' I was in pain, an extreme amount of pain.

I walked back over to Peter and he looked back at the rest of the family, 'I'm going to take her down to the lake, please don't disturb us.'

Carlisle nodded, 'we'll go out for a bit, give you guys some space.'

'Thank you.'

Once we'd made our way down to the lake Peter sat me down and looked at me seriously, 'this is going to hurt Darlin'.'

I nodded, 'just do it.'

He held my arm up to its socket and then licked his way along the joining, the venom in his saliva stitching the skin back together.

I screamed out in agony at the burning as my arm reattached and when it was done I fell forward into Peter's waiting arms.

Once the pain had ebbed I looked up at Peter to find him staring at me with honest and vulnerable eyes, 'Don't you ever do that to me again, I never want to have to see you in that kind of pain,' he all but sobbed before putting his arms around me and crashing me into his chest into a hug that would have cracked my bones had I been human.

I patted his back murmuring that everything was okay and eventually he loosened his grip on me and looked me in the eyes before tipping my head back and meeting my lips with his in a hungry kiss.

I gasped as he kissed me ferociously. His tongue darted out and stroked my bottom lip, asking permission.

I opened my mouth and my tongue came out to meet his and we both groaned.

Before I had time to react I was lead on my back with my arms pinned above my head, Peter hovering above me grinning like the cat that got the cream.

He secured both of my arms in one of his hands, and brought his other arm down my face, along my neck and then further down, brushing past my right breast, causing me to gasp, to rest on my waist, before peppering kissed along my jaw and down onto my neck, until he was nipping at my shoulder making me gasp.

With a mischievous grin he took my shirt between his teeth and tugged at the flimsy material, tearing it clean from my body in a way that could only be described as fucking sexy.

His mouth went straight to my nipple, I hadn't felt the need to wear a bra since I had turned, and he began tugging roughly with his teeth casing me to groan and heat to pool between my legs.

'Please,' I gasped, not really sure what I was begging for.

He placed kisses down my tummy until he reached the waistband of my jeans. He wasted no time in popping the button, pulling the zipper down and peeling the jeans from my body, taking my shoes and socks with it.

He brought his face down to my core which was now dripping wet, and started puffing out little breaths of cool air, which caused me to writhe and groan.

He looked up at me again before slowly licking a torturous line from my entrance to my clit, sending electric shooting through my body.

'Please, now,' I ground out, 'there's time for that later, just get in me now.'

In seconds my arms were once again above my head with him hovering over me naked, shit where did his clothes go?

He teased my entrance with the tip of his long cock before slowly pushing into me all the way up to the hilt. We both groaned out in pleasure and wonderment.

He pulled back out then pushed in again, trying to set a slow and teasing pace but it wasn't long until I was begging him to go faster causing him to pound into me at a rough pace that brought me closer and closer to the edge.

We were both moaning wildly as his thrusts started to become more erratic. He brought his hand down to where we were joined and started rubbing my clit and within seconds I fell over the edge as my orgasm hit me, screaming out his name, causing my muscles to clench prompting his own orgasm.

He stayed buried within me, looking into my eyes with love in his eyes. He brought his hand up to my face murmuring, 'you're so beautiful.'

'Marry me,' he said suddenly his expression turning serious, 'I love you Bella, marry me.'

I nodded mutely, not able to find words to express the love I was feeling for this man at the moment.

He brought his face down to mine in a tender loving kiss.

Two Weeks Later

The wedding was quiet, but perfect. Our only guests were the Cullens and Carlisle walked me down the aisle, wearing a simple flowing white dress. I would have liked Charlie to walk me down the aisle but it just wasn't possible.

Peter had looked absolutely beautiful, stood at the other end of the aisle waiting for me with the biggest grin on his face.

I had been pronounced Mrs Peter Whitlock and we wore each others rings on our fingers proudly.

We were now on the way to our honeymoon. Carlisle and Esme had insisted we visit Isle Esme, a present Carlisle had bought Esme.

We planned to spend a few weeks there, maybe longer; we were still having trouble keeping our hands off each other.

After that we planned to travel the world, just the two of us. It was going to be perfect.

I spoke to Charlie daily, I told him that I'd met someone and that we were going travelling. He wanted me to visit. I said soon. There was a possibility that with practice and contacts I could see him, even if it was just for one last time.

My life couldn't have turned out better. I had the perfect husband who I was going to spend the rest of my life, more existence, with, and a loving family who made it known we always had a place to stay with them.

Running away that morning had been the best decision I ever made.

Bring on forever.

**Le Fin.**

**Author Note: Hope you enjoyed the story and the way I ended it. Thank you to all who favorited, followed and reviewed, you gave me the insipration and a reason to carry on with this story. Please continue to Read&Review!**


End file.
